Influence
Bureaucracy 1 - Trace utility bills 2 - Fake a birth certificate or driver's license; Disconnect a single small residence's utilities;Close a small road or park; Get public aid ($250) 3 - Fake a death certificate, passport or green card; Close a public school for a single day; Shut down a minor business on a violation 4 - Initiate a phone tap; Fake land deeds; Initiate a department-wide investigation 5 - Start, stop or alter a city-wide program or policy; Shut down a big business on a violation; Rezone areas; Obliterate records for a person on a city or county level * Skills/Attributes: o Law, Politics Church 1 - Identify most secular members of a given faith in the local area; Pass as a member of the clergy; Peruse general church records (baptism, marriage, burial, etc.) 2 - Identify higher church members; Track regular church members; Suspend lay members 3 - Open or close a single church; Find the average church-associated hunter; Dip into the collection plate ($250); Access private information and archives of a church 4 - Discredit or suspend high-level church members; Manipulate regional branches of the church 5 - Organize major protests; Access ancient church lore and knowledge Skills/Attributes o Occult Finance 1 - Learn about major transactions and financial events; Raise capital ($1,000); Learn about general economic trends; Learn real motivations for many financial actions of others 2 - Trace an unsecured small account; Raise capital to purchase a small business (single store or small service) 3 - Purchase a large business (a few small branches or a single large store or service) 4 - Manipulate local banking (delay deposits, some credit rating alterations); Ruin a small business 5 - Control an aspect of city-wide banking (shut off ATMs, arrange a bank "holiday"); Ruin a large business; Purchase a major company * Skills/Attributes o Finance High Society 1 - Learn what is trendy; Obtain hard-to-get tickets for shows; Learn about concerts, shows or plays well before they are made public 2 - Track most celebrities and luminaries; Be a local voice in the entertainment field; "Borrow" idle cash from rich friends ($1,000) 3 - Crush promising careers; Hobnob well above your station 4 - Minor celebrity status 5 - Get a brief appearance on a talk show that's not about to be canceled; Ruin a new club, gallery, festival, or other posh gathering * Skills/Attributes o Etiquette, Performance, Charisma Industry 1 - Learn about industrial projects and movements 2 - Have minor projects performed; Dip into union funds or embezzle petty cash ($500); Arrange small accidents or sabotage 3 - Organize minor strikes; Appropriate machinery for a short time 4 - Close down a small plant; Revitalize a small plant 5 - Manipulate large local industry * Skills/Attributes:None Legal 1 - Get free representation for minor cases 2 - Avoid bail for some charges; Have minor charges dropped 3 - Manipulate legal procedures (minor wills and contracts, court dates); Access public or court funds ($250); Get representation in most court cases 4 - Issue subpoenas; Tie up court cases; Have most legal charges dropped; Cancel or arrange parole 5 - Close down all but the most serious investigations; Have deportation proceedings held against someone * Skills/Attributes o Law Media 1 - Learn about breaking stories early; Submit small articles (within reason) 2 - Suppress (but not stop) small articles or reports; Get hold of investigative reporting information 3 - Initiate news investigations and reports; Get project funding and waste it ($250) 4 - Ground stories and projects 5 - Broadcast fake stories (local only); Kill small local articles or reports completely * Skills/Attributes o Investigation Occult 1 - Contact and make use of common occult groups and their practices; Know some of the more visible occult figures 2 - Know and contact some of the more obscure occult figures; Access resources for most rituals and rites 3 - Access vital or rare material components; Milk impressionable wannabes for bucks ($250); Access occult tomes and writings 4 - Learn of signs of local supernatural activity and possibly contact those involved 5 - Access occult artifacts and rare occult writings; Control a small cult or circle * Skills/Attributes o Occult Police 1 - Learn police procedures; Hear police information and rumors; Avoid traffic tickets 2 - Have license plates checked; Avoid minor violations (first conviction); Get "inside information" 3 - Get copies of an investigative report; Have police hassle, detain or harass someone; Find out bureau secrets 4 - Access confiscated weapons or contraband; Have some serious charges dropped; Start an investigation; Get money, either from the evidence room or as an appropriation ($1,000) 5 - Institute major investigations; Arrange setups; Instigate bureau investigations; Have officers fired Suggested Skills/Attributes o Law, Investigation, Science Politics 1 - Minor lobbying; Identify real platforms of politicians and parties; Be in the know 2 - Meet small-time politicians; Garner inside information on processes, laws and the like; Use a slush fund or a fund-raiser ($1,000) 3 - Sway or alter political projects (local parks, renovations, small construction) 4 - Enact minor legislation; Dash careers of minor politicians 5 - Get your candidate in a minor office; Enact encompassing legislature * Skills/Attributes o Politics Street 1 - Open an ear for the word on the street; Identify most gangs and know their turfs and habits 2 - Live mostly without fear on the underside of society; Keep a contact or two in most aspects of street life; Access small-time contraband 3 - Get insight into other areas of Influence; Arrange some services from street people or gangs; Get pistols or uncommon melee weapons 4 - Mobilize groups of homeless; Panhandle or hold a "collection" ($250); Get hold of a shotgun, rifle or SMG; Have a word in almost all aspects of gang operations 5 - Control a single medium-sized gang; Arrange impressive protests by street people * Skills/Attributes o Streetwise Transportation 1 - Know what goes where, when and why; Travel locally quickly and freely 2 - Track an unwary target if he uses public transportation; Arrange passage safe (or at least concealed) from mundane threats (robbery, terrorism, sunlight, etc.) 3 - Seriously hamper an individual's ability to travel; Avoid most supernatural dangers when traveling (such as Lupines) 4 - Shut down one form of transportation (bus lines, ships, planes, trains, etc.) temporarily; Route money your way ($500) 5 - Reroute major modes of travel; Smuggle with impunity * Skills/Attributes o Finance, Politics, Streetwise Underworld 1 - Locate minor contraband (knives, small-time drugs, petty gambling, scalped tickets) 2 - Obtain pistols, serious drugs, stolen cars; Hire muscle to rough someone up; Fence stolen loot; Prove that crime pays (and score $1,000) 3 - Obtain a rifle, shotgun, or SMG; Arrange a minor "hit"; Meet someone in "the Family" 4 - Make white-collar crime connections 5 - Arrange gangland assassinations; Hire a demolition man or firebug; Supply local drug needs * Skills/Attributes o Streetwise, Intimidation, Finance University 1 - Know layout and policy of local schools; Have access to low-level university resources; Get records up to the high school level 2 - Know a contact or two with useful knowledge or Abilities; Have minor access to facilities; Fake high school records; Obtain college records 3 - Call in faculty favors; Cancel a class; Fix grades; Discredit a student 4 - Organize student protests and rallies; Discredit faculty members 5 - Falsify an undergraduate degree * Skills/Attributes o Academics